Optometrists and Ophthalmologists use a slit lamp to view portions of an eye by illuminating a portion of an eye through a patient's natural or artificial lens. These procedures are not surgically invasive. Ophthalmic surgeons use external illumination sources to view portions of a patient's inner eye during surgical procedures. Surgically invasive illumination of a portion of a patient's inner eye is viewed by a surgeon through a patient's natural or artificial lens.